


Porters and Precure: Special Delivery

by KnotsN



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア | Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnotsN/pseuds/KnotsN
Summary: Madoka completes a delivery.Post-Series. Inspired by the setting of Death Stranding.
Relationships: Kaguya Madoka/Hoshina Hikaru
Kudos: 2





	Porters and Precure: Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> A short Madoka/Hikaru story, to celebrate Hikaru's birthday on 4/12.
> 
> This take place sometime after episode 49 of Star Twinkle, in a Death Stranding inspired setting.  
> Some knowledge of Death Stranding is helpful, but not necessary.

Madoka could feel her muscles straining as sprinted towards her destination. The dark outline of the Distribution Center beginning to emerge from the shadows of the heavy downpour.

She could feel the impact of the rough ground beneath her boots with each step but knew she couldn’t slow her speed. If she didn’t get to her destination soon, the package that she was carrying would be useless. The metal cargo container on her back was beginning to rust at a rapid rate, courtesy of the falling rain.

This was the timefall. The rain that decayed any object it touched, through a process of rapid aging.

Madoka didn’t know the exact science behind it, she was just happy that her suit could protect her from the temporal downpour.

As she approached the facility, she heard the familiar announcement from the building’s loudspeakers.

_“Disinfecting suit. Welcome, Kaguya Madoka, to KAGUYA Distribution Center South. Please proceed to the delivery terminal.”_

Once she reached the terminal, Madoka unhitched the cargo container from her back and placed it onto the conveyor belt.

_“Delivery complete,”_ confirmed the terminal before continuing. 

“ _Please proceed to your Private Room, there is a guest waiting for you. The cargo will be dropped off in your room shortly.”_

As the message ended, Madoka made her way to the facility’s elevator and waited for it to descend.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Madoka entered the door to her private dormitory, she was suddenly enveloped in a full body embrace by a pink-haired ball of energy.

“Madoka, welcome back!” exclaimed Hoshina Hikaru as she hugged the older woman.

“Thank you, Hikaru.” Madoka replied she returned the hug.

Once she finally broke free of the younger woman’s embrace, they walked over to a small table and the carton of Star Donuts that was set there.

“You didn’t have to go through all that trouble to get those, you know.” Hikaru stated, as Madoka opened the container and handed her a donut.

“Taking such a large detour just for me. When you’re supposed to be reconnecting the country, it's pretty dangerous. You could’ve been attacked by MULEs or stuck in the timefall or attacked by BTs or maybe even –”

Hikaru found the rest of her words cut off as Madoka’s lips met hers in a quick kiss, before she pulled away and whispered.

“Happy Birthday, Hikaru.”

“Twincool…” Hikaru sighed happily, as the two sat together and began to eat.


End file.
